Mission 24: A Très Bien Summer Festival
is the twenty-fourth episode of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Synopsis Hiromu is called in by his old high school friends to help out when they need another person to join their performance troupe at the city's summer festival. The appearance of Wataameloid puts Hiromu in a sticky situation when he has to abandon his old friends to assist his teammates. Plot As they wonder where Hiromu is, Ryuji and Yoko are given a summer festival pamphlet by Gorisaki which Nick dropped before he and Hiromu left the building. When they arrive at the summer festival, Ryuji and Yoko find Nick helping performers with Hiromu amongst them. Seeing the others, not having told them that he is a Go-Buster, Hiromu reveals that they are old middle school friends from a street performance club who need his help. Soon after, the Go-Busters are alerted to a Metaloid attack in the Shishida district with a Vaglass Megazord coming in 55 minutes. However, when Hiromu's teacher Ms. Kyoko Shitara arrives, Ryuji and Yoko decide to go without him to meet up with Masato and Jay as they fight Enter and Wataameloid. Learning that Enter is targeting summer festivals, Hiromu reveals that the festival cannot not be canceled as he reveals he owes Ms. Shitara a favor for teaching him the value of friendship and that she is soon leaving the country. The Go-Busters wait until Wataameloid is detected, again, with the Wataamezord arriving three minutes later. As the others hold Wataameloid off, Red Buster saves Ms. Shitara while Go-Buster Beet and the SJ-05 fend off the Wataamezord. She asks Red Buster why he saved her, but he does not answer but gives her a photo of them. Once Ms. Shitara leaves, Red Buster enters the CB-01 and uses Go-Buster Ace to join the fight with the Wataamezord. As Blue Buster and Yellow Buster destroy Wataameloid before he can absorb their Ichigan Busters' energy, Go-Buster Ace uses the SJ-05 to destroy the Wataamezord. Later, Hiromu learns that Ms. Shitara knew he saved her and he says how proud she is of him while giving him a copy of their photo to remember her by as they proceed with the festival. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Classmates: , , , , *Vendor: , *Father: *Child: Songs *'OP': Busters Ready Go! *Perfect Mission *'ED': One Wish, One Day Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider Fourze episode 45, Scale's Estrangement. DVD/Blu-ray releases Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: Mission 21: Farewell, Blue Buster, Mission 22: The Beautiful Avatar: Escape, Mission 23: The Will of the Inheritors and Mission 24: A Très Bien Summer Festival. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-bus.html Go-Busters DVD Vol 6.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 6, DVD cover Gobus6bd.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 6, Blu-ray cover See Also External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢トレビアンな夏祭り｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢トレビアンな夏祭り｣ Category:Sentai episodes Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters